


That'll sting.

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: For Fun Fics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Blood, Crying, Hanahaki Disease, If you can get past that, Illness, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, flower petals, nice.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Cherry gets sick. He believes that Comic no longer loves him.Is he right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chili_Sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chili_Sama/gifts).



Cherry heaved a broken sob, coughing right after. Red tinted magic stained his fingers, joined by flower petals. He coughed harder, choking faintly and wheezing. He was locked away in the bathroom, and knew for certain that if Comic heard him, he wouldn’t come to see what was wrong.

 

Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, meeting his hand, clamped over his mouth, and rolling down along where his hand met his face. He sobbed softly, shifting to lean heavier on the tub, wheezing and curling over himself.

 

Comic didn’t love him. Of course- that was why this was happening. It made complete sense.. He sobbed brokenly, trembling some and trying to swallow. His attempt was useless, as he gagged and coughed up more petals. They were blue- stained red with his blood, which was coming up with the petals.

 

Hanahaki disease. It came from an unrequited love. It made complete sense. Comic had been drifting away slowly, becoming less and less affectionate. Cherry still adored him so much. Maybe that was why he no longer loved him? Cherry didn’t know.

 

It hurt, though. It hurt so, so much..

 

So much more than Cherry thought it ever would. He tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling, the light above him hurting his eyes, but he didn’t care. He sobbed hoarsely, sinking down more, the back of his skull thunking against the edge of the tub.

 

He wished he could turn his emotions off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry thinks he's better.
> 
> He really isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings- Blood, Death, Crying, Deceit (Technically)

It was getting worse. The illness. Now, he was coughing up more than just an occasional petal or two. It was clumps- some petals still attached together. Blood was beginning to become more and more common now, sticking petals together like sap, making his mouth taste like copper, and his throat ache from the coughing.

 

He was puking, too. Every time he puked, it’d be chunked of flowers. Not the petals anymore. Comic was drifting further and further away, making him hurt worse. He wanted to tell him! He wanted to so, so bad. But he was certain it couldnt be fixed, now. That scared him. Every time a coughing fit grasped him, he teleported to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet, gagging and retching into the bowl, heaving up blood and flowers.

 

Blue flowers. Funny, he supposed. Comic’s magic was that shade. The flowers looked wrong with his blood staining them, leaving harsh marks along the petals. It made him sick. Comics magic color shouldn’t be sullied by his. It was wrong. So very wrong.

 

His breathing got worse, and it felt like something was obstructing his airway. Comic began to take notice. He told him not to worry, every time he asked.

 

Eventually, it became too much. Far too much. Cherry was having a coughing fit, gagging and puking up more and more flowers, sobbing brokenly. He was shaking more, coughing harder and wiping his mouth shakily with his wrist.

 

Comic had found him, this time, and was holding him close now, rubbing his back and trying to soothe his coughs.

 

“..I love you.. Dont worry..” Comic had murmured to him, holding him close, trying to calm his coughing down. It was painful, flower petals lodging in his throat, and sticking to his teeth, tearing faintly, just enough to tear into little pieces that made it harder to remove from his mouth.

 

“Y-you do-?” He gasped, wheezing faintly. He felt awful still, leaning against Comic heavily, coughing just a little bit. A few petals came up with blood, and he sobbed brokenly.

 

It eased up, then. It made him feel better, knowing Comic loved him. It helped him. He and Comic got closer, it felt so nice.

 

And then it got worse. It hurt more- more petals, more pieces of flowers. It hurt so much more, and he was coughing and gagging even more.

 

But, hours after it got worse, he and Comic were once more in the bathroom. He knew it was just going to get worse and worse, and he doubted he’d make it.

 

He’d already called his brother and told him. Edge was pissed. Fuming, absolutely livid. He felt bad. He’d be leaving his baby brother, but Edge had Crisp and Stretch to take care of him.

 

“..I.. I dont love you.” Comic whispered, “..I havent for a long time.”

 

Cherry bit back a sob, resting his head back, trembling more, “..I know.” He murmured. It hurt to hear it, but it felt.. Good, in a way. A weight was being lifted, and now he could die peacefully.

 

“..give.. Give my brother some of my dust, please..?” he squeaked, looking over at Comic, “..he’ll.. He’ll want it.”

  
“..Promise. I promise I’ll give him some.” Comic murmured, holding Cherry close. Dust was beginning to flake off of Cherrys bones, giving him an ashy look. The dust was rubbing off on everything.

 

“..I love you.” He mumbled, “..Please dont blame yourself.”

 

Comic didn’t reply. He looked away, instead, fighting back tears. He still would. Cherry knew that.

 

He dusted peacefully, leaning against the person he quite literally died for.. He was finally at peace with, well, everything. For the first time in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry.
> 
> im tired, and i really wanted angst
> 
> the next chapter will be out tomorrow, possibly. i'm too tired to write it tonight.
> 
> Edit: I was too tired to do certain things last night, so I added the warnings. The next chapter is the good ending.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry does get better.
> 
> Life gets better.

His illness was getting to be so bad that he couldn't really do all that much. IT was painful, and he was hating that he was coughing up chunks of flowers, the petals, a stem at one point. It was horrible. It was like they were manifesting in his chest cavity, despite not having any lungs. He couldn’t get it fixed, due to the lack of lungs. He couldn’t find where the petals and flowers were manifesting, even when he searched his chest cavity, no flowers. No petals. Nothing. It was like they appeared only when he was coughing.

 

It hurt, too. The flowers burned, aching in his throat, mouth and chest. His ribs ached and burned with each cough, blood and petals coming up with each cough. He hated it. He hated it so much, but couldn’t tell anyone a thing. Suffering through it alone was better than dealing with the pitying looks given to him. In his mind, being alone and hurting was much, much better. He didn’t need the pity. It wouldn’t fix him.

  
But eventually it got to be too much. He went to Comic. He was sobbing, blood staining around his mouth, practically choking on the petals trying to clog his throat and kill him. All snot, tears and blood. He was a mess. He could understand why Comic looked so shocked, upon seeing him.

 

Part of him felt bad, in that moment. He probably scarred Comic for life. But, the look that followed the shock, made everything feel right again. He was taken into a tight hug, pressed up against Comic fully, face resting on the others shoulder. Comic had no regards for the blood staining his shirt and jacket. It could be washed out later.

 

Comic swayed them idly, keeping Cherry pressed right up against his chest the whole time. He whispered sweet nothings- declarations of his love and adoration of Cherry. It made him cry more, but even as he did, he could breathe better, for the first time in months.

 

For the first time in months, he wasn’t choking on his own blood, tasting the copper at the back of his throat, nor was he worried about choking on a flower. It felt right.

 

After he’d calmed down, Comic sat with him. It was like his boyfriend refused to leave his side. It made him feel secure- that Comic wasn’t lying or joking with him about this. They talked, then.

 

They discussed why Cherry got sick, and how he’d been feeling. Why he never said anything, and why Comic had drifted away from him.

 

Work, he said. They were coming up on a new breakthrough to get to the surface. A machine, he was working on. It wouldn’t be a constant fix, unless they figured a way to keep it running long enough to get everything out. But it was better than waiting around for a human to do it for them.

 

Comic had been working double shifts for the past few months- both for the pay and to see if the machine might work. They had yet to do a field test. They wanted to wait, and not risk sending someone through the rift it could, theoretically, open. The risk of it not opening to their surface was too high, at least until they could further test it all.

 

Another reason, was because Comic wanted to propose. He’d been saving up the extra pay for months, wanting to make it special, land it on their anniversary, because his brother said it was the best way to do things, apparently. The best way to ask for someones hand in marriage, was to do it on a special night.

 

Comic had, also, wanted to do a field test before it. So, possibly, he could take Cherry through the rift, to the surface. Near the afternoon, so they could see the real stars, and Comic could surprise him with the ring, and propose.

 

Cherry cried, then. He cried and held onto Comic, choking out apologies for not telling him, and for being such a bother. Comic soothed him, rubbing his back and swaying them idly, wanting to make everything better.

 

They had a long road ahead of them, but knowing that Comic loved him, meant the world to Cherry. It meant he wouldn’t be sick anymore! He wouldn’t be stuck in the bathroom, coughing and choking up pretty, blue flower petals anymore.

 

The world felt right. He felt better. His chest and throat no longer ached, and he didn’t worry about when he would have to hide away as he coughed up blood and petals. He was glad. He was happy it was over, for good, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to do this. Oops
> 
> also don't come at me w/ ur actual hanahaki shit, bitches. I changed it to add this chapter too, bc it makes complete sense that an illness from unrequited love would clear up when its no longer unrequited. so thhhherre.
> 
> now i gotta write more. hells yea.

**Author's Note:**

> the fuck is this?????
> 
> two?????????????????
> 
> in one night????
> 
> and one has multiple chapters?
> 
> unheard of. ive been replaced.
> 
> also, i dont even like hanahaki disease bc im a lil bitch who likes realism (not really) but honestly it sounds painful.  
> rlly painful.
> 
> also i changed the shit 4 hanahaki


End file.
